


Sleepless

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: Corona Life [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: A deleted scene that takes place in the middle of the epilogue of "Thanksgiving Break."





	Sleepless

The snowy wind blew harshly against the side of the house. If Cassandra didn't know any better-- though she _did,_ after visiting this home for various reasons over the past five years or so-- she would have surmised that the wind would be the ruin of the home. But it wasn't. The quaint little house would stand, as it had for many years before.

Even with that comfort, and the comfort of Varian's arm wrapped around her, Cass couldn't find sleep. She could hear her husband's soft, slow breathing; could feel his chest rising up and down under her head. She could feel his breath as it ran through her hair. She could feel his hand as it rested on her side, gentle yet protective.

God, she was bored. And restless. And tired. And...

"Cassie?"

She sighed. Great. She had woken him up. He'd been getting some actual _sleep, _and she had just gone and _ruined_ it.

"Hey," she said softly, "sorry if I woke you up."

Oh, god. That sounded stupid. She hadn't been _doing_ anything; she had just laid there, staring into the abyss of nothingness that the dark void of the bedroom held.

Varian claimed to have a 'Cassie sense,' but Cass strongly denied its existence. Only comic book characters had senses like that... Right?

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked quietly, looking at her in concern, "are you okay?"

She chuckled softly. "Yeah... I'm fine."

Varian smiled, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you, Cassie."

"Love you too, you dork," she murmured, curling further into the blankets, "I wasn't lying when I said that I'm thankful for you. Every year."

"Aww, Cassie," he teased, "you're too sweet."

Cass rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. He groaned.

"I couldn't agree more, though. But about you."

"Alright, alright," she said, yawning, "_there _we go. I'm tired now."

Varian laughed, again leaning to kiss her forehead. "Good night, milady."

"G'night, dork."


End file.
